mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderbolts/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Wonderbolts Poster S1E01.png|The poster of the Wonderbolts. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Shadowbolts01.png|The Shadowbolts: Imaginary "could've been" rivals to the Wonderbolts. File:S1E02 - Them or Us.png|Join the Shadowbolts NOW or NEVER, Dash! File:S1E02 - Evil Eyes.png|Shadowbolt leader controlling the fog. If looks could kill... File:S1E02 - Suprised Shadowbolts.png|And now they look like Wonderbolts. Almost... The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts.png|The Wonderbolts, standing proudly Rainbow's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash having a fantasy about meeting the Wonderbolts in The Ticket Master. Rainbow-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png|Dash dreams of getting in. Rainbow as a Wonderbolt s01e03.png|Up there in formation like a pro. The Wonderbolts S01E03.png|What's she doing? The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png|Flyby close to the stands. Sonic Rainboom Wonderbolts make an appearance.png|The Wonderbolts first debut. The Wonderbolts S01E16.png|Smoke trail... The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png|...and a brilliant finish. The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png|And now to relax and judge the upcoming talent. Wonderbolts Ready for Action.JPG|Uh oh! Wonderbolts to the rescue.png|We'll save you! Wonderbolts need rescued.png|...no we won't. Rainbow saves the day.png|Awesome save! Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png|Ai! The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png|A Dream comes true. Dash meets the wonderbolts.png|Choked up with overwhelming euphoria. Rainbow Dash and her prize.png|Off to spend the day with idols. The Best Night Ever Wonderbolt Dash S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash dreams about flying with the Wonderbolts. Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png|The VIP section at the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever. Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png|Spitfire and Soarin'. Rainbow Dash saves pie s1e26.png|Dash saves Soarin's pie. Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png|Nice to see you again, Dash. Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png|Rainbow has a chance to hang out with the Wonderbolts. The Wonderbolts S01E26.png|Unfortunately, the Canterlot Gala attendees have other plans. Rainbow Dash standing close to Spitfire S01E26.jpg|So close to her idols, and yet so far away from actually being able to talk to them. Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png|Exasperated from being unable to finish and not getting an answer. The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png Soarin' and Spitfire at the gala S1E26.png|Kinda makes you wonder if the Wonderbolts ever get any off-time for themselves. Spitfire at the gala.jpg|Rainbow Dash watches Spitfire talk. The Wonderbolts Talking S01E26.png|Busy night, eh Spitfire? Happy Spitfire S1E26.jpg|Another save by Dash. The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png|Who gets snubbed by attention stealing ponies... again. Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|Just too busy to socialize with Dash. Surprised crowd S1E26.png|Huh? Where'd she go? Sweet and Elite MLP - Wonderbolts at the Derby.PNG|Wonderbolts at the Starting Line. Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png|Finish: Fleetfoot places 1st. Fleetfoot wins S2E9.png|Soarin' comes in 3rd Place. Secret of my Excess Rainbow and Wonderbolts S02E10.png|It's the Wonderbolts! Wonderbolts Arrive S02E10.png|The white one in the middle with blonde hair: I'm an ANGEL!!! Wonderbolts to the Rescue S2E10.PNG|Wonderbolts to the rescue. Wonderbolts Dive S2E10.PNG|Commencing attack. Shear Attack S2E10.PNG|Their only successful contribution. Attack Formation S2E10.PNG|Attack Formation of Awesomeness. Spike catches Wonderbolts S2E10.jpg|''IT'S A TRAP!'' S2E10 Spike catches the wonderbolts.png|Got ya! Mission Failed S2E10.PNG|Awww... they look so cute huddled up like that! Wonderbolts Away S2E10.PNG|And here they look cute, too. Hurricane Fluttershy Spitfire arrived S2E22.png|Spitfire. Pegasi cheering S2E22.png|Let's do this! S2E22 Crazy anemometer.png|Spitfire admiring the anemometer. S2E22 Spitfire cannot believe it.png|Woah. Spitfire nice job S2E22.png|Nice Job, Dash! S02E22 - You Showed A lot of Guts.png|Even though you didn't make a new record, you still showed a lot of guts. Rainbow Dash and Spitfire side by side S2E22.png The day is successful S2E22.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png|Soarin's cutie mark is finally revealed. Category:Character gallery pages